The invention relates to a valve-actuating device having an operating element and a valve arrangement, which can be actuated by the operating element, wherein the valve arrangement has a first valve, by which a first inflow, in a closed position, can be separated from a first outflow and, in an open position, can be connected to the first outflow, and a second valve, by which a second inflow, in a closed position, can be separated from a second outflow and, in an open position, can be connected to the second outflow, wherein a switchover device, which can be actuated by the operating element, is designed to transfer in opposite directions the first valve from the closed position into the open position and the second valve from the open position into the closed position, and vice versa.
Such valve-actuating devices are known, for example, in the case of diverters, in which a joint inflow can be optionally connected to a first outflow or a second outflow. For example, this setup is used in sanitary outlet fittings in which it is possible to switch over between an outflow which opens out into a fixed outlet, for example in a bathtub, and an outflow which opens out into a shower attachment.
The invention also relates to a method of switching over a valve arrangement.